<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 4: Rhysand x Dorian by perseusjacksonjasongrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218515">Day 4: Rhysand x Dorian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseusjacksonjasongrace/pseuds/perseusjacksonjasongrace'>perseusjacksonjasongrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentines Day Crackship Challenge [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 4, M/M, crackships keep fandom alive, fds fanfic, fds series, valentines day crackship challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:16:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseusjacksonjasongrace/pseuds/perseusjacksonjasongrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4: "I need him."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>dorian/rhysand, rhysand/dorian, rhysian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentines Day Crackship Challenge [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 4: Rhysand x Dorian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>canon-compliant<br/>CW: blood, torture<br/>karalis: king (Latvian)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>Rhysand lands on the roof of the apartment building, tucking his wings in behind him. The city is dying down, midnight stars peeking through the sky, and making the world glitter. His favourite time of the night, and to think once he gets his butt moving he'll be seeing his favourite person. With a final glance he descends the stairs and to his apartment. The hallways are quiet, not unusual for this time of the night, but something about the silence pierces at his senses.</p></div><div class=""><p>He stops outside the door, the number <em>892</em> steely in the cold light of the corridor.</p></div><div class=""><p>Something is wrong.</p></div><div class=""><p>His skin grows tight, power already welling in a tidal wave of anger, fear.</p></div><div class=""><p>
      <em>Something is wrong.</em>
    </p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>The darkness within him surges forward, splintering the wooden barrier before him. He is inside the room in a heartbeat. And the sight he is greeted with turns the heat in his blood to poison.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Rhysand," His husband gasps, "Please leave."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There, contorted into a brutal, merciless statue, is Dorian Havilliard. His beautiful face twisted in pain, blood as red as the velvet carpet running like rivers down his bared skin. He is frozen in time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Standing over him is a woman, as stunning as she is deadly, and the smile on her face makes Rhysand want to fall to his knees and beg.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hello Highlord," Her voice is chaos incarnate.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looks to his husband. Everything in him hardens to diamond. He will be worse. He will be destruction itself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Leave him be."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You do not even know why I am here."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Forgive me for not caring when my husband looks like that."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"He is fine, Highlord." He wants to carve the grin off her face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Leave him be!" The darkness closes in, black and power swirling around the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I have hardly known power like yours in all the centuries I've been alive." The dress that pools at her feet turns to mist, smoke as dark as her eyes. "But that does not mean I have <em>never</em> known. And since I am here telling this tale, you should understand I have also bested them."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"If it is my power you want, then leave him be and do what you will with me."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Rhysand," Dorian chokes, "NO!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Another slice appears on his torso, jagged and stretching from one side of his ribs down to the opposite hip. He gurgles, coughs up blood.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"LET HIM GO!" The darkness explodes, and they are encased in fire. It is black, like charred earth, and hot like agony.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The lady just smiles, watching curiously as the waves of power touch her skin and bounce off. Touch him and multiply. Touch the barrier he'd placed around Dorian and recoil.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"My, my you <em>are</em> powerful."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His husband is still bowed over, blood pouring from the incisions smattered across his skin, and whoever this lady is seems to be immune to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Please," He chokes on the fear. "Please let him go.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Why should I?" She tilts her head. A predator and it's prey. "What will you give me in return?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looks to Dorian, to the man he has loved for decades, the man he will love for centuries to come. Those blue eyes are pleading, wide with pain and heartbreak.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Everything." He whispers. "I will give you everything."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her grin slaughters the gods. "Are you sure Highlord?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"RHYSAND NO!" It is a King's voice that commands him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He doesn't listen. "I need him." He looks at the Lady of Death, "I cannot lose him."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Rhysand, please." His husband is sobbing and it breaks every thread holding his heart together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I cannot lose you, my <em>Karalis</em>."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"And what do you think—" He is cut off by the dark wisp of power circling his throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You promised you'd let him go!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'll be back to collect what is owed to me Rhysand Havilliard." She smiles her smile of violence, and the world goes quiet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rhys looks around the room, as pristine as when he'd left it this morning. He searches frantically for his husband, and nearly hurls in relief when he finds him lying on the bed, eyes closed. Sleeping. Peacefully. Not a scar on his body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He goes to him, sits down gently. He cannot resist brushing a hand across the soft skin of his cheeks. They are warm with life. It soothes every terrified bone in his body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dorian flutters back into the world, ice blue peaking up from underneath dark eyelashes. "Rhysand," His voice is groggy, but it is his and he is alive and Rhys feels like he can breathe again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh angel," He presses their foreheads together. "You're okay."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What did you do Highlord?" He sits up in bed, threading his hands through black hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I could not let her kill you." He shakes his head, cupping a pale cheek gently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"She would not have." Dorian shakes his head, tears filling his eyes. "It was an illusion."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sound Rhys lets out is not human.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I had already promised her I would do what she wanted if she didn't hurt you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He chokes on his own disbelief. "Oh gods."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"She tricked us." Dorian's tears run freely and the Highlord cannot swipe them away fast enough.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What does she want?" He whispers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Power."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"We won't give it to her. I will not be taken from you." He is determined. He is furious. He is malicious. "<em>You</em> will not be taken from me."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Kiss me Highlord," His King whispers, "And we will worry about this tomorrow."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And so he does, and it is as familiar and sweet as his favourite dessert. Lips soft and pliable and already waiting for his. Their hands are every all at once, in reassurance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It is most like coming home. Because tomorrow may never arrive.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me all your thoughts, beautiful human!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>